Please Look Me!
by darkdanu91
Summary: Bercerita tentang Hinata...! Seorang gadis yang duduk dibangku SMA kelas dua yang belum mengerti tentang cinta. Bersama dengan sahabat laki-lakinya ia mencoba mengerti semua itu. Oke langsung saja baca aja. Ane gak terlalu suka basa basi. Ini project terbaru fict ane semoga para reader suka yah. Let's Happy reading. Don't Like Don't read and Please click back. Author by darkdanu91
1. Chapter 1

**Please...?! Look Me...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Story**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo.**

 **Bercerita tentang Hinata...?! Seorang gadis yang duduk dibangku SMA kelas dua yang belum mengerti tentang cinta. Bersama dengan sahabat laki-lakinya ia mencoba mengerti semua itu.**

 **"** **Selamat Membaca"**

.

.

.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis biasa yang berumur 15 tahun. Aku memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan sorot mata yang sama seperti ibuku.

Sifatku...?! Hmm, aku tak tahu pasti tentang sifatku. Kata ibuku aku anak yang ceria dan juga ramah terhadap semua orang. Sedangkan ayahku, ia selalu berkata kalau aku ini tomboy. Hufft...?! Masa sih.

Aku juga memiliki seorang adik perempuan, namanya Hyuuga Hanabi. Umurnya dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Ia memiliki rambut hitam pendek dengan kepribadian yang tak jauh berbeda denganku.

Ibuku bernama Hyuuga Hana dan Ayahku bernama Hyuuga Hiashi. Kedua orangtuaku adalah seorang guru. Mereka sangat menyayangiku dan juga adikku. Oke, aku rasa cukup dengan perkenalannya.

.

.

.

 ** _Pagi hari dikediaman Hinata [Senin, 06:15 WIB]_**

"Good Morning...! Hinata" sapa Ibunya

Hana, ibu dari Hinata itu nampak menyiapkan sarapan untuk pagi hari ini. Terlihat beberapa potong roti yang sudah dipanggang telah tersaji dengan sebuah susu hangat dan segelas kopi.

"Ihh Kaa-chan...?! Sok inggris..." ucap Hinata yang dibalas tawa kecil ibunya.

Gadis dengan rambut lavender itu terlihat cantik dengan seragam SMA yang dikenakannya. Yap...?! Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah menengah atas.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya. Hanabi, adik dari Hinata itu juga terlihat manis dengan seragam SMP miliknya. Gadis kecil itu sekarang sudah duduk dikelas dua.

"Selamat pagi Hinata Nee-chan yang cerewet..." sapa Hanabi

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Hanabi mendadak kesal. Remaja berumur 15 tahun itu memang sering sekali bertengkar dengan adiknya. Mulai dari berebut makanan, mainan, bahkan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Hanabi...! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu..." ucap Hinata

Gadis dengan rambut panjang itu terlihat mengambil tempat duduk disamping ibunya. Sedangkan Hanabi, adik dari Hinata terlihat duduk disamping ayahnya.

"Biarin...?! Weeekk..." ledek Hanabi

Hinata yang melihat hal itu mencoba untuk tenang. Remaja perempuan itu bosan bertengkar dengan adiknya. Ujung-ujungnya ia yang selalu salah. Memikirkan itu hanya membuat kepalanya pusing.

TING...TONG...

"Itu pasti Naruto Nii-chan...!" ucap Hanabi

Tetangga disebelah mereka. Sejak kecil dia selalu bermain bersama dengan Hanabi dan juga Hinata. Ia memiliki sifat yang baik dan juga ramah, wajar saja jika adiknya Hinata itu menyukainya.

Gadis kecil itu terlihat berlari menuju pintu. Dengan antusias, tangan mungilnya bergerak cepat memutar gagang pintu. Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan jaket kuning tersenyum menatap Hanabi.

"Wah...?! Semangat sekali..." ucap laki-laki itu kepada Hanabi

"Naruto Nii-chan...! Ayo masuk..." jawab Hanabi

Adik dari Hinata itu terlihat memegang tangan laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat tangannya yang sudah diseret Hanabi keruang makan.

"Oh Naruto-kun...?! Mari duduk..." ucap Ibu Hinata

Ia terlihat senang melihat laki-laki itu datang. Sedangkan Hiashi, ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan sesekali menikmati segelas kopi yang dibuat istrinya tercinta.

"Hehehe...! Pagi Oba-san..." ucap Naruto

Remaja itu terlihat duduk disamping kursi kosong yang ada disamping Hinata. Hanabi yang melihat itu mendadak cemberut. Gadis kecil itu terlihat menggaet tangan Naruto untuk pindah dari sana.

"Naruto Nii-chan jangan duduk disitu...! Nanti ketularan cerewetnya Hinata Nee-chan..." ucap Hanabi yang membuat Hinata berdiri dan mencoba menangkap adiknya.

Hanabi yang melihat hal itu langsung saja bersembunyi ditubuh Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, remaja itu terlihat menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran kakak adik itu.

"Hadeh...?! Kalian tidak berubah sama sekali..." ucap Naruto dengan tampang innocent miliknya. Hinata yang melihat itu langsung mendaratkan sebuah pukulan kearah remaja pirang itu.

BLETAKK...

"Aduh...?! Kenapa kau menjitakku sih..." ringis Naruto

Remaja itu terlihat mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala miliknya. Sedangkan Hanabi, gadis kecil itu menatap tajam kakaknya yang menjadi pelaku kekerasan terhadap Naruto.

"Nee-chan jahat...?! Tou-chan, lihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata Nee-chan..." ucap Hanabi menatap ayahnya

Hiashi selaku ayah dari kedua anak itu menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Sedangkan Hana, ibu rumah tangga itu terlihat tersenyum melihat itu semua.

"Sudah-sudah...?! Lebih baik kalian berangkat sekolah..."

Mendengar hal itu. Mereka bertiga mulai bergegas dengan Hanabi yang terlihat menggandeng tangan kanan Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata, remaja perempuan itu nampak kesal melihat adiknya.

"Naruto-kun...! Tolong jaga Hinata dan juga Hanabi yah..." ucap Ibunya Hinata

"Tenang saja Oba-san...! Mereka berdua akan aman bersamaku..." jawab Naruto dengan mengusap pucuk rambut Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, remaja perempuan itu terlihat melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Huh masa Hinata Nee-chan saja...! aku juga mau..." ucap Hanabi cemberut.

"Heh jadi Hanabi juga mau yah. Baiklah..."

Naruto langsung mengusap pelan rambut Hanabi. Gadis mungil itu terlihat senang kembali. Hana selaku ibu dari mereka berdua tidak sia-sia mempercayakan kedua putrinya kepada pemuda ini.

.

.

.

 ** _[SMA/SMP Konohagakure]_**

Ekspresi terkejut tampak terlihat jelas diwajah Hinata. Gadis 15 tahun itu terlihat baru saja memasuki kawasan sekolah yang akan menjadi tempat ia belajar mulai hari ini.

Naruto, remaja pirang itu menatap heran gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Iris mata pemuda itu dapat melihat wajah Hinata mendadak pucat pasi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...?!

"Hinata ada apa?! Setelah mengantar Hanabi kekelasnya kau mendadak jadi pendiam. Hari ini jadwal PMS mu yah...?!" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang dengan cepat mendapat hadiah jitakan dari perempuan yang menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan bodoh...!" ucap Hinata kesal

Lagi-lagi remaja laki-laki itu mengusap pelan kepalanya. Bisa-bisa otaknya menjadi rusak gara-gara terus kena pukulan sahabat perempuannya ini. Bukannya mau sombong...?! Tapi dia selalu juara disekolah.

"Jadi kau kenapa...?! Wajahmu terlihat pucat tadi..." jawab Naruto

Remaja berjaket kuning itu menatap Hinata. Gadis dengan rambut lavender itu terlihat bingung sekarang. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya kepada sahabat laki-lakinya itu.

"A-Aku..."

"Aku apa...?!"

"A-Aku..."

Naruto terlihat menghela nafas. Sahabat perempuannya ini disisi lain bisa menjadi galak dan disatu sisi lagi bisa menjadi pemalu akut. Terkadang remaja itu juga heran kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

"Sudah cepat katakan...! Kau membuang 5 detik berhargaku..."

"AKU LUPA MEMBAWA TOPI...?! NARUTO NO BAKAA..."

"Oh itu...?! Kukira apa..." ucap Naruto dengan tampang terlihat tak peduli. Remaja itu terlihat meninggalkan Hinata dan melangkah pergi. Tapi belum beberapa meter, langkahnya terhenti.

"Beraninya kau mengabaikanku...?! Tuan sok pintar..." ucap Hinata dengan tampang yang siap menelan orang. Sementara Naruto, remaja itu terlihat melesat pergi menjauh dari singa betina yang siap menerkamnya.

"JANGAN LARI KAU...! NARUTOO..."

.

.

.

"Ughh...?! Menyebalkan..." kesal Hinata

Remaja perempuan itu terlihat berjalan kekelasnya. Dengan kesal, ia sedikit menghentakan kakinya disepanjang koridor. Beberapa siswa-siswi terlihat menatapnya, dan ada juga yang terlihat tak peduli.

 ** _[X-1 IPA]_**

Hinata, remaja perempuan itu menatap plat kayu yang bertuliskan nama kelasnya. Sedangkan Naruto, Sahabat laki-lakinya itu berada di kelas berbeda dengannya. Ia bersyukur tidak sekelas dengan pemuda sok pintar itu.

BRUUKK...

"Aduh...?!" ringis Hinata saat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Perlahan, gadis dengan surai panjang itu menatap orang yang menabraknya itu. Sekilas sebuah rona merah tercetak jelas dipipi chubby miliknya saat melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Ehh...?! Kau tidak apa-apa..." ucap senior yang menjadi panitia dikelas itu. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan tato didahi kirinya, membuat Hinata mendadak malu.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Hinata

"Ahh...! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Namaku Gaara, panitia kelas ini..."

Hinata terdiam. Remaja perempuan itu entah kenapa mendadak malu. Senior yang bernama Gaara itu terlihat menatapnya dengan senyum indah, membuatnya lagi-lagi menjadi malu.

"A-Aku Hyuuga H-Hinata...! Sa-Salam kenal Gaara-senpai..." ucap Hinata gugup. Gaara yang melihat itu kembali tersenyum saat melihat Hinata yang sedang malu. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan junior yang sesuai dengan kriterianya.

"Salam kenal juga Hinata-chan...! Baiklah kau boleh duduk..." ucap Gaara. Sementara itu, para siswi yang melihat kedekatan Gaara dengan Hinata menatap iri gadis lavender itu.

.

.

.

 ** _Ditempat lain [X-2 IPA]_**

 ****Seorang remaja dengan santai berjalan masuk kearah kelasnya. Beberapa siswa-siswi terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Sepertinya, panitia yang mengawas belum datang.

Remaja itu terlihat duduk diposisi tengah paling belakang. Sebenarnya masih ada yang kosong ditempat duduk bagian depan. Tapi, entah kenapa remaja itu memilih duduk dibarisan belakang.

"A-Ano...?! Boleh aku duduk disampingmu..."

Suara gadis terdengar di indra pendengaran Naruto. Remaja itu menatap sekilas siapa yang tengah berbicara dengannya. Ia dapat melihat perempuan dengan kacamata itu mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya.

"Siapa kau...?! Bukannya masih ada tempat kosong didepan..." ucap Naruto

Gadis itu terlihat takut mendengar perkataan dingin dari remaja berjaket kuning itu. Sementara Naruto, remaja itu terlihat santai saja seolah tak melakukan hal yang menakutkan.

"A-Aku S-Shion..." ucap gadis itu gugup. Naruto yang melihat itu dengan cepat mengambil kacamata yang ada diwajahnya. Membuat gadis disampingnya memerah.

"Lalu...?! Kenapa kau duduk disini gadis berkacamata..." ucap Naruto sambil memakai kacamata Shion. Remaja itu dapat menyimpulkan satu hal sekarang. Gadis yang ada disampingnya ini mempunyai masalah di penglihatannya.

"So-Soal itu...?! Aku tidak punya teman disini..." jawab Shion

"Ohh begitu...! Terserah saja, tapi jangan menggangguku"

Naruto terlihat melepaskan tas miliknya. Perlahan sebuah topi ia keluarkan dari tasnya. Sedangkan Shion, gadis itu masih memandangi Naruto lebih tepatnya kacamata yang ada diwajah remaja laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa...?!"

"I-Itu...?! Ano Ka-Kacamatanya..." ucap Shion menunjuk kacamata miliknya.

"Ahh maaf...?! Ini kukembalikan..." ucap Naruto. Remaja laki-laki itu terlihat memakaikan kacamata itu ke Shion yang dengan sukses membuat gadis itu bersemu merah. Seumur-umur gadis itu tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Te-Terima kasih...?!" ucap Shion

"Sama-sama...! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Oh iya Shion, bisakah kau menjaga tasku sebentar..." ucap Naruto. Shion yang mendengar hal itu langsung mengangguk semangat. Dengan cepat, gadis itu memegang tas Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Heh semangat sekali...?! Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Dah gadis kacamata..." ucap Naruto berjalan pergi keluar kelas dengan topi sekolah yang berada ditangannya. Sementara Shion, gadis itu mendadak tersenyum melihat kepergian remaja pirang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

.

.

.

"Baiklah semuanya...! Siapkan dasi dan topi kalian. Sebentar lagi upacara pembukaan siswa baru akan segera dimulai..." ucap Gaara.

Hinata yang mendengar itu mendadak pucat. Pasalnya topi yang sudah ia siapkan tadi malam kini malah tertinggal dirumah. Ughh..?! Ia meratapi sifat ceroboh miliknya.

"Ano...?! Kau yang disana..." ucap seseorang menunjuk Gaara yang berada didepan kelas. Gaara yang melihat itu menghampiri seseorang dengan jaket kuning itu.

"Bisakah kau bersikap sopan kepada seniormu heh..." ucap Gaara dengan nada dingin. Sementara itu, remaja dengan jaket kuning yang telah diketahui namanya Naruto itu hanya menatap datar.

"Ahh maafkan aku senpai. Aku hanya ingin kau memberikan ini kepada perempuan yang ada disana itu" ucap Naruto menunjuk Hinata yang terlihat sibuk dengan lamunannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu...!" balas Gaara dengan penekanan disetiap kalimatnya. Sepertinya Gaara terlihat kesal melihat Naruto yang memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan gadis incarannya.

"Senpai tak perlu tau itu...!" jawab Naruto dengan cepat memberikan topi itu kepada Gaara. Remaja dengan jaket kuning itu langsung pergi kearah kelasnya, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih kesal.

"Cih...! Lihat saja nanti, kau belum tau siapa aku" ucap Gaara dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah semuanya harap kumpul dilapangan..."

Shion yang mendengar suara dari panitia itu mendadak cemas. Pasalnya, remaja yang baru dikenalnya Naruto itu belum kembali sekarang. Tangan mungilnya terlihat mencengkram erat topi yang ada digenggamannya.

"Kau yang disana...! Ayo cepat keluar..." perintah panitia kepada Shion.

Gadis berkacamata itu terlihat berjalan pelan. Di setiap langkahnya ia berdoa agar Naruto cepat kembali dan sepertinya permohonannya terkabul. Remaja dengan jaket kuning itu telah ada didepan.

"Ahh..?! Kau menungguku Shion..." ucap Naruto

Remaja itu terlihat membuka jaketnya lalu melemparkannya kearah belakang. Dengan sukses, jaket itu mendarat tepat dimeja miliknya. Shion dan panitia itu menatap tak percaya.

"Ayo kita tidak punya banyak waktu...!" ucap Naruto menggenggam tangan Shion. Gadis itu terlihat pasrah dengan rona merah yang lagi-lagi muncul dipipi putih miliknya.

"Na-Naruto-kun...! Topimu kemana..." tanya Shion yang sudah tidak lagi canggung dengan remaja laki-laki yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya itu.

"Ahh Topiku..! Dipinjam teman..." ucap Naruto santai. Gadis kacamata itu menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Apa remaja itu tak takut dihukum sama senior.

"Ta-Tapi kau bisa dihukum nanti..." ucap Shion dengan raut khawatir. Gadis kacamata itu tidak mau remaja pirang itu terkena hukuman. Sementara Naruto, remaja itu masih santai seolah tak memikirkan itu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa..."

.

.

.

"Ahh untung saja ada Gaara-senpai...?!" ucap Hinata. Gadis itu mengingat bagaimana senior yang menjadi panitianya itu dengan perhatian memberikan satu topi miliknya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Senpainya itu baik sekali.

"Ehh Naruto...?! Siapa gadis yang bersamanya itu..." ucap Hinata melihat sahabat laki-lakinya tengah menggandeng seorang gadis berkacamata. Remaja perempuan itu sesekali mengusap kedua matanya untuk memastikan kalau penglihatannya tidak salah.

"Hah terserahlah...! Itu bukan urusanku..." pikir Hinata.

Gadis dengan surai lavender itu melesat pergi kearah barisan kelasnya. Tak memperdulikan sahabat laki-lakinya itu yang terlihat sedang dimarahi senior saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa topi...?!" ucap salah satu panitia bernama Itachi. Sementara Shion, gadis itu menatap khawatir Naruto dibarisan perempuan paling belakang.

"Maafkan aku senpai...! Aku lupa membawanya..." ucap Naruto berbohong. Shion sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan remaja itu. Ia ingin sekali berbicara yang sebenarnya kepada Itachi-senpai bahwa itu semua tidak benar.

"Ada apa ini, Itachi...?!" ucap Gaara yang terlihat menghampiri Itachi. Senior dengan kerutan diwajahnya itu sedikit tak suka ketika Gaara datang. Wajar saja, Gaara itu seorang yang playboy dan juga keras terhadap siapa saja.

"Heh, sepertinya aku mengerti sekarang. Kau junior yang tadi dan sepertinya kau punya masalah disini..." ucap Gaara dengan seringai jahat menatap Naruto yang membalas tatapannya dengan santai seolah tak terpengaruh.

"Gaara hentikan...?! Ini bukan urusanmu..." ucap Itachi mencoba melerai. Shion yang melihat itu ingin sekali mencoba memberitahu mereka. Tapi, belum beberapa langkah gadis itu dikejutkan saat melihat Naruto keluar dari barisannya.

"Maafkan aku...?! Aku akan keluar dari barisan sekarang..." ucap Naruto. Remaja itu terlihat berjalan pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Gaara yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam.

"Cih...! Tak semudah itu..."

 **BUAKK...**

Satu pukulan mendarat tepat di perut Naruto membuat remaja itu terlihat meringis kesakitan. Shion yang melihat itu langsung saja melesat kearah Naruto. Gadis kacamata itu sangat khawatir sekarang. Tapi, belum beberapa meter...

"Jangan Kesini, gadis kacamata...!" teriak Naruto dengan suara lantang.

Remaja itu tidak ingin Shion terkena masalah. Baginya, pukulan ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan semua pukulan yang ia dapatkan sehari-hari. Yap..?! Setiap hari ia menerima pukulan dari ayahnya. Asal kalian tau saja, Naruto selalu diajarkan bela diri oleh ayahnya. Karna itu satu pukulan Gaara tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Ta-Tapi...?!" lirih Shion

Gadis itu menatap sendu Naruto. Apa salah jika dia khawatir tentang keselamatan remaja laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa, saat melihatnya terluka. Shion ingin sekali berada disisi remaja itu.

"Heh, siapa itu...! Pacarmu..." ucap Gaara. Senior itu memandang Shion dengan seksama. Satu kata yang bisa dikatakannya sekarang, cantik. Naruto yang melihat itu menggeram kesal. Ia tidak suka saat senior itu menatap Shion. Laki-laki tidak sepatutnya seperti itu.

 **DUAKK...**

Remaja itu terlihat menendang kaki kanan Gaara membuat senior itu sedikit merintih. Itachi yang melihat itu mencoba meleraikan mereka berdua. Tapi sekeras apapun usahanya, ia tidak akan bisa melarang Gaara. Salah satu anak dari donatur sekolah.

"Berani juga kau bocah...!"

Gaara mulai mencoba memukul wajah Naruto. Dengan mudah, remaja itu menangkis pukulan Gaara. Mereka berdua terlihat menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Khususnya Hinata, gadis lavender itu melebarkan mata saat melihat perkelahian itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari kesana.

"A-Ada apa ini...!" ucap Hinata

Gaara yang melihat gadis incarannya itu langsung menggunakan siasat liciknya. Sebuah akting dimana dirinya akan menyalahkan Naruto diakhir permainan. Yap...?! Ia ahli dalam hal ini.

"Aku tidak tahu Hinata-chan...! Junior ini memukulku tanpa sebab" ucap Gaara

Bagaikan sebuah aktor film, Hinata mempercayai kata-kata Gaara. Sementara Naruto, remaja itu terlihat tak terima kata-kata yang diucapkan Gaara barusan. Itachi yang berada disana hanya bisa terdiam. Senior itu tahu sekeras apapun ia melarang Gaara. Remaja itu tetap tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"Tidak...! Aku t..~"

"Cukup Naruto...! Ini terakhir kalinya aku percaya padamu..." ucap Hinata

Naruto terdiam. Gadis yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu dengan mudahnya percaya. Remaja itu terlihat geram saat melihat Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Gaara-senpai...! Aku antar ke UKS yah..." ucap Hinata membantu Gaara berjalan. Sementara Naruto, remaja itu terlihat menjauh dari lapangan. Mencoba tegar menghadapi semua yang terjadi.

.

.

.

 ** _[Ruangan UKS...]_**

"Gaara-senpai tidak apa-apa..." ucap Hinata

Hinata terlihat memandang Gaara dengan khawatir. Ia tidak menyangka sahabat laki-lakinya itu tega melakukan ini semua. Yang ia tahu, Naruto itu orang bfaik. Tapi sepertinya ia salah.

Yap...?! Gadis itu memang salah. Sejak kecil ia hanya tahu Naruto itu anak yang baik dan sedikit pendiam. Ia tidak pernah tahu semua tentang remaja yang menjadi tetangganya itu. Bahkan orangtuanya pun ia tidak kenal. Remaja pirang itu selalu saja bilang kalau orang tuanya sedang pergi jauh bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata...!" jawab Gaara

Senior itu terlihat menikmati keadaannya sekarang. Gaara nampak puas ketika Hinata membelanya dibandingkan junior tadi. Tapi ia sedikit penasaran tentang hubungan Hinata dengan Naruto.

"Nhe Hinata-chan. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu...?!"

"Tentu, Gaara-senpai mau nanya apa...?!"

Hinata terlihat sedikit malu saat tahu bahwa ia sekarang hanya berdua dengan Gaara-senpai. Wajar saja, siapa sih yang tidak tertarik dengan Senpai tampan ini.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan anak tadi...?! tanya Gaara

Gaara terlihat memandang seksama Hinata. Sementara Hinata, ia tambah malu saat Gaara melihatnya seperti itu. Baginya, berduaan dengan Senpai tampan didepannya ini adalah sebuah anugerah.

"Eeeh...?! Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok. Dia hanya tetangga dirumahku..." jawab Hinata lantang.

"Begitu..." ucap Gaara lega sekaligus senang.

"Gaara-senpai..! Sebaiknya aku kekelas..." ucap Hinata

Gadis itu tidak enak berlama-lama dengan Gaara. Jika seseorang tahu bahwa mereka hanya berduaan akan menjadi masalah besar untuknya. Gadis dengan surai lavender itu menjunjung tinggi martabatnya.

"Tunggu...!"

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti saat sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang. Gadis itu dapat melihat Gaara menghampirinya. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menjalar ditubuh Hinata. Ini seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"A-Ada apa Ga-Gaara-senpai...?!" ucap Hinata gugup. Gadis itu terlihat menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak kuat jika terus-terusan ditatap Gaara seperti sekarang ini.

"Hinata-chan...! Aku sayang kamu, jadilah pacarku..." ucap Gaara terang-terangan

Hinata yang mendengar itu terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya, ia tidak menyangka seniornya itu menembaknya sekarang. Bukannya ia tidak senang, malahan hatinya berbunga-bunga saat tahu Gaara-senpai menyukainya.

"A-Aku juga sayang sama Ga-Gaara-senpai..." ucap Hinata menelan ludah. Gadis itu sangat senang sekarang. Berbeda dengan Gaara, Senpai itu terlihat menyeringai saat Hinata telah terjerat dengan pesonanya.

"Jadi kita pacaran..."

"I-Iya Senpai..."

.

.

.

 ** _[Sementara itu di kelas X-2 IPA]_**

 ****Para siswa-siswi didalam kelas itu terlihat menjauhi Naruto. Pasalnya, setelah kejadian itu mereka tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan remaja itu. Sementara Naruto, remaja itu terlihat tak peduli dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Na-Naruto-kun...! A-Apa perutmu sakit...?!"

Shion, gadis dengan kacamata itu terlihat memandang Naruto dengan khawatir. Remaja itu terlihat tak menjawab kata-kata Shion. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu terlibat masalahnya saat ini. Bisa-bisa gadis itu juga dijauhi karena berteman dengannya.

"Sudahlah...?! Sebaiknya kau pindah tempat duduk. Aku tidak mau kau dijauhi sepertiku..." ucap Naruto dingin tanpa melihat kearah Shion

Shion yang mendengar itu mendadak diam. Gadis itu tidak ingin jauh dari remaja pirang tersebut. Tapi kenapa remaja itu menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa ia khawatir sekarang.

"Ada apa lagi...! Kau tidak mau pindah..." tanya Naruto pada Shion. Gadis kacamata itu masih diam dengan raut muka sedih. Sementara Naruto, ia sedikit kesal saat mendapatkan gadis itu hanya terdiam. Remaja pirang itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku yang pindah..." ucap Naruto

Remaja itu terlihat mengambil jaket dan juga tasnya. Tapi saat ia ingin mengambil tasnya. Sebuah tangan mungil merampasnya lebih dulu. Shion dengan erat memeluk tas milik remaja laki-laki itu.

"Berikan tasku...!" perintah Naruto yang dibalas gelengan pelan Shion. Remaja laki-laki itu sedikit menghela nafas. Gadis yang belum beberapa jam ia kenal itu kenapa bisa berubah menyusahkan seperti ini.

"Ti-Tidak mau..!" ucap Shion yang sedikit berteriak. Mereka berdua terlihat menjadi tontonan siswa-siswi lain sekarang.

"Hah baiklah, jadi apa maumu...?!" ucap Naruto mengalah. Ia malas berdebat dengan perempuan. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha pasti ujung-ujungnya ia yang salah.

"Du-Duduk disini...! Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku..." ucap Shion dengan nada suara yang terkesan imut. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seperti kucing kecil yang ingin diperhatikan oleh tuannya. Melihat itu Naruto tidak kuat dan dengan pasrah menerima paksaan gadis berkacamata itu.

"Baiklah aku akan duduk bersamamu..." jawab Naruto pasrah

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Yo Minna-san. Aku memperkenalkan project baruku yang berjudul "Please look me". Dalam cerita ini sepertinya Hinata menjadi OOC yah :v dan Gaara terlihat seperti orang jahat. Untuk tau lebih lanjut "Please Follow, Favorite, and Review yah" agar saya menjadi semangat lagi untuk menuliskan kelanjutan cerita ini. So see you next chapter yah...**

 **-Bye Bye-**


	2. HIATUS

**-HIATUS-**

Halo.. Semuanya. Apa kabar..? Semoga sehat selalu. Sesuai judul diatas.. Yap benar.. Saya memutuskan untuk hiatus. Hiatus dari dunia "Fanfiction". Sebelum bicara panjang lebar, izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri untuk terakhir kalinya disini.

Beberapa dari kalian mungkin tidak peduli tentang perkenalan ini. Tetapi, aku juga tidak peduli kalian mau peduli tentangku. Hanya saja, terlepas dari semua itu.. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan sebaik mungkin. Meski pada kenyataannya mungkin aku bukanlah orang yang baik dalam hal itu.

Baiklah.. Namaku..? Danu. Penname "darkdanu91" diambil dari nama panggilanku. Jika kalian bertanya adakah arti dari penname tersebut. Jawabannya..? Mungkin ada. Kata 'dark' bermakna kegelapan, 'danu' nama panggilanku, dan '91' adalah nomor kelas saat aku duduk di bangku SMP.

Kata 'dark' kupilih bukan berarti aku tidak suka 'light'. Sebagian dari kalian mungkin mengaitkan kata 'dark' sebagai sesuatu yang menakutkan, dan 'light' sebagai sesuatu yang indah. Tidak salah.. Hanya saja.. Kembali lagi kepada sudut pandang seseorang. Jutaan manusia memiliki sudut pandang masing-masing.

Mungkin sudut pandang yang dapat aku berikan pada kalian adalah seperti ini. "Jika kau merasa dalam cahaya sekalipun kau tidak bahagia. Maka.. Apa salahnya berjalan di dalam naungan gelap, berteman lilin kecil sebagai satu-satunya cahayamu..".

Tidak mengerti..? Tidak apa. Aku tak memaksa kalian untuk mengerti. Kalian cukup tau dan semuanya terserah kalian. Next.. Jadi.. Setelah kalian tau namaku setidaknya hanya panggilan saja [danu], kita beralih ke masa lalu saat dimana aku memulai debutku di 'Fanfiction'.

Aku tidak tau kapan aku mulai menulis cerita. Mungkin saat SMP, mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak terlalu hobi dengan hal tersebut. Alasanku menulis lebih kearah aku menyukai hal baru. Aku orangnya serba ingin mencoba, mempunyai banyak skill baru, meski beberapa skill tidak kudalami dengan serius.

Lalu.. Aku mulai mencoba menulis di 'Fanfiction'. Aku mengenal situs ini berawal dari aku berselancar di internet untuk sekedar mencari informasi tentang 'Naruto'. Yap.. Saat aku kecil dulu.. Aku menyukai kartun tersebut. Hal itulah mengantarku kepada 'Fanfiction'.

Awalnya aku cuma melihat-lihat dan membaca karya orang lain. Lalu.. Ada keinginan dalam diriku untuk mulai menulis juga. Disitulah aku mencoba ikut serta menjadi author disini. Segala hujatan, pujian, kritikan, membuatku merasa.. menulis tidak buruk juga. Tunggu.. Sepertinya kalian mulai bosan yah mendengar dongenganku ini. Aku pun sama, kalau begitu kita masuk dalam intinya.

Aku 'Hiatus'.. Tanpa ada paksaan ataupun hal-hal lainnya. Hiatus dalam 'Fanfiction'. Lantas.. Apakah aku akan berhenti menulis..? Jawabannya.. Tidak. Saat ini aku mulai membuat sebuah karya baru dan aku ingin benar-benar fokus disana. Terserah kalian mau melihatnya atau tidak. Sekarang.. Aku mulai menulis di 'Wattpad'. Alasanku..? Mencoba hal baru dan membuat karya original milikku sendiri. Tanpa harus berpegang pada 'Disclaimer' Naruto dan lain-lainnya.

Mau mengunjungi karyaku..? Silahkan saja.. Berikut aku tampilkan beberapa hal yang mungkin dapat menarik minat kalian untuk membaca ceritaku disana..

 **Judul :**

Exterminator

 **Summary :**

Ada beberapa hal yang banyak berubah sekarang. Hal yang cukup menakutkan dimana manusia bukan lagi pemegang puncak rantai makanan. Pada tahun 2020, malam saat bulan dalam bentuk setengah lingkaran, dimana saat itu keadaannya sunyi. Semua berawal di sebuah desa dengan pemukimannya yang kumuh.

Salah satu penduduk disana mengalami penyakit aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Awalnya para penduduk mengabaikan dan menganggap hal itu sepele. Ketersediaan biaya membuat keluarga yang bersangkutan hanya bisa mengobati semampu mereka.

Sampai pada suatu hari, tepat dimalam yang menjadi awal dari kengerian dimulai. Tidak ada yang tau makhluk apa itu. Tapi yang pasti, semua penduduk desa terbunuh dalam satu malam. Mereka yang telah terbunuh mulai bangkit dari kematian. Semua menjadi sama seperti makhluk yang pertama. Ini adalah kisah 12 tahun setelah itu..

 **Detail :**

GenreShounen, Horror, Mystery, Fantasy

Status | Ongoing

Author | darkdanu91

Berikut itulah beberapa cuplikan ceritaku di 'wattpad'. Yang mau berkunjung silahkan copy link berikut di browser kalian "my_w_tt/G2lc2V2MKW" [Ganti garis bawah jadi titik] atau jika kalian punya aplikasi wattpad di hape kalian. Langsung saja search dengan nama 'darkdanu91' dan lihat di bagian profil.

Akhir kata.. Jika saya punya salah kepada kalian semua.. Tolong dimaafkan. Adios..!


End file.
